


Moya Zvezdochka

by phoenixwaller



Series: Victuri Vignettes [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kamome, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, Victor and his pet names for Yuri, Wishing on stars, soft viktor zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Victor and Yuri are in Hasetsu for an end-of-summer vacation, and Yuri has the perfect plan for how to spend their final night there before returning to Russia.





	Moya Zvezdochka

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll!
> 
> This piece was originally part of the Soft Viktor Zine, Kamome. Which was a lot of fun to participate in. The art that accompanied it in the zine was provided by CaryMono. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor stood at the railing and stared out over Hasetsu. A soft smile played on his lips as his eyes roamed over the skyline of his second home.  A warm August breeze swept the fringe from in front of his eyes and filled the air with the smell of the ocean. It was one of his favorite places, the little park near the Ice Castle where he and Yuri had started to connect the year prior when cherry blossoms still littered the ground.

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he felt a kiss on his shoulder. Victor’s smile widened and he tangled his fingers with Yuri’s.

“What are you doing out here?” Yuri asked.

“Just taking in the view. We’re headed back to Saint Petersburg soon and I want to enjoy every minute here.”

Yuri moved to Victor’s side and Victor slid one arm around his middle. He turned and kissed Yuri’s forehead. “Are you glad to be home for a few days?”

Yuri nodded. “Thanks for insisting that we take the time after the meeting in Tokyo, even if Yakov nearly had a meltdown when you suggested being away longer than necessary so close to the start of the season.”

Victor leaned his head against Yuri’s. “There’s ice here. He pretended to be angry, but he knows I’ll be ready. His time is better spent on Yurio right now.”

Yuri hummed. “That… and I promised to send video of your practices.”

Victor turned and laughed. “I should have expected him to co-opt you.”

“You’ll be up against both me and Yurio again this year. I think he’s worried.”

“And rightfully so. You’re both strong competitors. I barely edged out Yurio for silver at Worlds, and he’s promised to be even stronger this year.”

“Worried?” Yuri teased.

Victor chuckled. “Victor Nikiforov, the most decorated skater in modern history… worried?” He paused and smiled. “Only a bit. But there’s something exciting about it, too. I hadn’t been worried in a long time.”

Yuri smiled up at him and Victor sighed happily before continuing. “Besides, seeing you above me on the podium has its own rewards.  I was thrilled to see you take gold at Worlds and I want to see it again.”

“Vitya!” Yuri protested, a blush spreading across his face. “You’re a competitive athlete. You’re supposed to want gold for yourself.”

Victor chuckled and nuzzled into Yuri’s hair. “I do, but I’m also a coach, and I want my student to win too. Since I can’t have both I’ll take either.”

Yuri smiled. “I’ll make you proud… coach.” He punctuated the last word with a wink, making Victor laugh.

“You already do.” Victor tipped Yuri’s chin up for a kiss.

“Ready to go home day after tomorrow?” Yuri asked as they gazed out over Hasetsu.

“I am home,” Victor replied absentmindedly before catching himself. He turned to see Yuri smiling up at him. He chuckled and leaned in for another kiss.

“I’ll try it another way then… ready to go rescue Makka from Mila?”

Victor laughed. “It’ll take her a week to stop acting spoiled.”

“What do you want to do before we go?”

Victor turned and placed both his hands on Yuri’s shoulders. “Stop time and just be with you.” He smiled. “I wish Saint Petersburg was closer so we could visit more often.”

Yuri blinked, then a slow smile spread across his face. “Mind if we do something tonight then?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Give me a hint?”

“It’s late. You should probably take a long nap this afternoon. And you’ll want to dress warm.”

“Dress warm? In August?”

Yuri nodded. “Do you trust me?”

“Always solnyshko.”

“Dress warm.”

* * *

 

Victor tried and failed to suppress a yawn as Yuri guided the rented black convertible along a road leading away from the city.

Yuri chuckled. “It’s ok to yawn Vitya. It’s nearly two in the morning.”

Victor leaned over and kissed Yuri’s shoulder. “You said it was going to be late, but I didn’t expect this.”

Yuri laughed. “It’s worth it, I promise.”

“Oh?”

“Just wait.” Yuri smiled softly. Then, after a couple minutes of silence, “Are you warm enough?”

Victor nodded. “Yes. I’m glad you told me to dress for it though. “ He pulled at the brown cardigan he wore over a light blue sweater. “I never expected I’d use these when we packed them.”

Yuri laughed. “Just because it’s summer doesn’t mean it won’t get chilly.”

“Will you at least tell me where we’re going?” Victor asked as the glow of the city dimmed.

Yuri smiled. “My uncle’s place. He lives out in the country.”

“Isn’t it a bit late for a family visit?”

Yuri chuckled and turned onto a smaller road. “He’ll be asleep. But he knows we’re coming. We’re not visiting him anyway, just taking advantage of location.”

“What’s so important about location?”

Yuri smiled. “Let’s just say that what we’re doing will be much better outside the city.”

The sky got darker the farther they drove. Soon Victor couldn’t see the lights of the city behind them at all.

Yuri slowed the car and pulled into a driveway. Trees formed a canopy overhead then faded as they reached a clearing. A darkened house stood close to the treeline, and a hill rose on the other side. Yuri drove up the hill, turned off the headlights, then stopped the car. “We’re here.”

Victor blinked. “Here?”

Yuri smiled, turned and rummaged in the back seat. He handed Victor a dark red shawl and draped a sea green one over his own shoulders. “Here.”

Victor laughed. “A date in the middle of the night in the middle of a field in the middle of nowhere?”

“Yep!” Yuri giggled. He got out and walked in front of the car.

Victor smiled and followed. He was rounding the front when Yuri sat on the grass, and yelped.

“Yuri? Are you ok?” Victor asked as Yuri jumped back up.

“Cold!” Yuri laughed. “The grass is still wet from the rain earlier this evening.” He paused. “And… I forgot to bring a blanket.”

“Why would we need a blanket?”

“To lay on.”

Victor looked over at the car. Stars glittered and reflected on its hood.  He strode over and carefully climbed onto it. The heat of the engine felt good against his legs. He sat up a bit and looked at Yuri. “I think as long as we’re careful this should work.”

Yuri smiled and walked over. He scooted up next to Victor.

“So what are we doing solnyshko?” Victor murmured against Yuri’s neck as he leaned in to kiss the skin where it rose above the collar of Yuri’s shirt and blue sweater-vest.

Yuri chuckled. “I had a rinkmate in Detroit who was from a family of farmers, and they lived a couple hours outside the city. Every year about this time he would complain about light pollution and that he couldn’t see the stars. When Phichit came he talked him into taking us out to the farm where we could properly stargaze.”

“Okay…”

Yuri leaned in and pressed his lips to Victor’s. “You’ll see. Watch the stars.”

Victor watched Yuri as he leaned back, and he settled into Yuri’s open arms, tangling their legs together. “Time of night aside, this is relaxing,” he said, smiling at Yuri.

Yuri chuckled. “Vitya, we’re here to stargaze.”

“But I am,” Victor replied with a wink. “I’m looking at you moya zvezdochka.”

“You usually call me solnyshko, what’s that one mean?”

“My star.”

Yuri blushed. “Vitya!”

Victor nuzzled into Yuri’s neck. “I never need to go far to stargaze when I have you.”

Yuri made the little embarrassed whine that Victor loved, then jumped. “There!”

Victor turned and looked up. “What?”

Yuri giggled. “You missed it.”

“Missed what?”

Yuri pointed at the sky. “Vitya, look at the stars, not me.”

Victor mock pouted but turned his eyes toward the blanket of stars. They spread across the sky, more than he thought he’d ever seen before in the absence of light pollution.

A shooting star streaked across the sky, and Victor gasped.

“That’s why we’re here,” Yuri murmured, turning to kiss Victor’s hair. “Tonight’s the peak of the Perseid meteor shower. Estimates put it at a hundred meteors per hour or more.”

“Wow…” Victor breathed. “Yuri…”

“We made it a tradition every year in Detroit after that first time. Go out to our rinkmate’s family farm, watch the shooting stars and make wishes. Most wished for a good season. I always wished to compete against you.”

Victor turned to Yuri again. “I think it worked.”

Yuri turned to Victor and smiled. “I think so too. Now it’s your turn. Make a wish Vitya.”

Victor leaned in and kissed Yuri. “What if it already came true?”

“Then make another,” Yuri suggested with a giggle.

Victor smiled, and watched the sky until another brilliant star streaked across it. He breathed in appreciation of the beauty, then turned to Yuri again.

“What did you wish for?” Yuri asked, smiling gently.

“This…” Victor replied as he leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Don't miss the companion one-shot I wrote to help promote the zine, Bubbles on the Breeze, which should be next in the Vignettes series. 
> 
>  
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
